AMOR
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Una hermosa "entrevista" a alguien enamorado. Adivinen a quien.


/*/Amor. Una palabra. Cuatro letras. Y un mundo enorme que descubrir/*/  
  
¿Qué es eso que sientes cuando lo ves?  
  
No lo entiendo. Un remolino de pensamientos fluyen por mi mente mientras estoy a su lado. Pensamientos y emociones que nunca había pensado ni sentido. Cosas que nunca había visto. Recién ahora que estoy junto a él y siento y veo todas estas cosas, recién ahora me pregunto cómo había podido vivir felizmente antes de conocerlo a él.  
  
¿Por qué te le acercaste a él? ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?  
  
No lo sé. Muchas cosas influyeron para que yo me haya acercado a él. Lo admito, lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su rostro. Pero no me fijé en si era rubio o tenía ojos azules. Me llamaron mucho la atención eso ojos que tenía. En ellos se reflejaban mucha tristeza, puesto que no eran ojos brillantes ni saltones, sino apagados y lastimados. Entonces empecé a investigar sobre él. Y me enteré de muchas cosas que él mantenía ocultas. Entonces me dio tristeza. Me dio lástima, nadie debería pasar por lo que él estaba pasando.  
  
Pero entonces estás con él por lástima, no por amor.  
  
¡Claro que no! Luego de haberme enterado de todo eso, me pareció que él se debía sentir muy solo. Nadie merece ese castigo, el castigo de la soledad. Comencé a sentarme a su lado, a entablar conversación cuando él estaba solo, etc. Me convertí en su mejor amiga. Pero yo me estaba dando cuanta que se me había salido de las manos. Me empecé a enamorar. Y también a sufrir, puesto que yo sabía que él no me amaba. Primero, porque yo no era del tipo de las chicas con las cuales él saldría. Segundo, porque yo me le había acercado, yo busqué acercarme a él. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho, él no me buscaría por su cuenta.  
  
Si estabas tan segura que no te amaba, ¿cómo es que ahora está con vos? ¿También es por lástima?  
  
¡No! Fue.fue en un baile. Le pregunté si iba a ir. Me contestó preguntándome si yo iba a ir. Le sonrié y le dije que sí. Entonces se ofreció a llevarme. Planeamos un súper plan, de modo de poder ir juntos y que mis padres no se lleguen a enterar. El plan tuvo éxito, y fuimos al baile. Yo me estaba lastimando inconscientemente a mí misma, porque me armaba la re-novela de amor, para luego convencerme de que nunca pasaría. Pero, inevitablemente, pasó.  
  
¿Cómo fue ese momento?  
  
El más feliz de toda mi vida. Empezó un poco amargamente, pero terminó con final feliz. Cuando comenzaron a poner los lentos, yo estaba rezando para que me invite a bailar, sabiendo de antemano que no lo haría. Simplemente, lo mío era un círculo vicioso de deseo, decepción y autosufrimiento. Esta vez acerté, invitó a otra chica a bailar. Pero en el medio de la canción, yo veo que la deja a la chica, y se acerca a donde estaba yo. Me agarra la mano, y me lleva a un patio interior que tenía el lugar. Mi corazón latía en ese momento a mil por hora, dejándome llevar por las más alocadas y apasionadas situaciones. Y por las más tajantes y deprimentes, también. No sabía que iba a pasar, pero estaba segura de que, sea lo que sea que sucediera a partir de ese momento, iba a producir en mi vida un cambio radical. Me mira con esos ojos suyos, pero yo noto que esta vez no tenían sufrimiento, sino curiosidad y un dejo de súplicas. Pero no es capaz de sostener la mirada, y la baja. Yo, lastimada, pero sin haber perdido el afecto fraternal, le levanto la cara con una mano, y le digo que está todo bien. Pero me mira con decisión, como no queriendo admitirlo. Y entonces pasó el cambio radical del que te hablaba.  
  
¿Qué cambio?  
  
Tomó mi cara entre sus manos muy suavemente, acercó la suya a la mía, y me besó en los labios. En ese instante, estaba tan asombrada por lo que acababa de hacer él, que no le respondí besándolo. Aparentemente, esta falta de reacción lo decepcionó a él, y pensó que yo no lo deseaba. Se apartó de mí, disculpándose por su atrevimiento. Ahí fue cuando me cayó la ficha, si no reaccionaba a tiempo, lo perdería para siempre. Le sonreí, y esta vez fui yo quien empezó el beso. Y este fue de parte de los dos. Mi primer beso, con la persona que yo más amaba. Fue algo mágico, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, por su experiencia en esto. Por un momento pensé que se decepcionaría de mí, pero no fue así. Terminé el beso suavemente, y le volví a sonreír. Me respondió con un cumplido: que era muy bonita cuando sonreía.  
  
¿Y ahí empezó todo?  
  
Sí. Sin embargo, luego de ese hecho, no nos atrevimos a mirarnos a los ojos. Pero los dos sabíamos que se nos había cumplido nuestro anhelo más profundo. Al otro día, en el colegio, él actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces, volvió a mí el miedo de que lo que había pasado no era verdadero, que era una broma, que me había usado para entretenerse. Ahí yo decidí que eso no podía quedar así. Me le acerqué, y cuando le estaba preguntando sobre lo del otro día, me miró a los ojos, me interrumpió y me dijo textualmente: te amo.  
  
¿Y vos qué hiciste?  
  
Me quedé así, mirándolo. Sabía, inconscientemente, que me amaba, pero como que me negaba a admitirlo. Entonces, todo el amor y la felicidad que había estada encerrada dentro de mi corazón por todo este tiempo salió al aire libre, y a partir de ese momento es que estamos juntos, viviendo segundo a segundo nuestra felicidad mutua, disfrutando del simple sentimiento de estar juntos, uno junto al otro. Realmente, nos amamos.  
  
/*/Amor: profundo e intenso afecto; pasión sexual; querer a alguien o algo/*/ 


End file.
